Flames
by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang
Summary: My Nico/OC pairing. Rating may change- but I don't plan on it. Romantic-ish one-shot series of my coupling. First chapter: I Dare You To Move.


Chapter One In the _Flames _Series: I Dare You To Move.

Summary: At hesitation, Nico dares Taylor, as the flame begins to grow. (I reccomend listening to the song, I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot) Another thing, in this particular chapter, Nico is seventeen and Taylor is sixteen.

As the sun drifted down, a gold toned light settled over Manhatten, reaching into the apartment of Taylor Jackson. She smiled as Nico di Angelo trotted over to the dark brown covered bed, baring a blue tub of popcorn. Plopping himself down, the weight on the bed shifted, making Taylor lean over into him invonluntarily. He looked down at her, smirking and cocking an eyebrow while she blushed and murmered apologees. Nico had none of it.

"It's fine," he stated bluntly while cutting her off. She bit her lip and smiled slightly. He reached over and set the deep blue plastic bowl on the dark wooded table to the side of them. Bending over, she snatched a handful of butter-rich popcorn and with her free hand, the remote. Pressing a series of buttons, the screen flickered to life and the movie began with deep voices chanting. He looked over at her, and tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"You like this kind of movie?" She nodded enthusiastically, blonde ponytail bobbing. War movies always intriged her imagination, how could they be so brave? Even while knowing they might never make it out?

He nodded voicelessly, studying the movie closely while winding an arm around her thin shoulders. She stared at his arm for a moment, the tan golden skin that he adorned, the small obsidian ring on his finger, the alluring scent that drifted off of him: little things. Before lifting a hand slowly and tracing the dark ring softly.

His concentration on the movie vanished, and he turned his head to look at her, the innocent expression on her porcelein skinned face, her light touch on his hand, the way her black burn-out shirt gave away her perfect figure, and the mesmerising colour in her eyes. As if sensing his gaze, her hand froze, as did the rest of her; thinking she'd done something wrong. She bit down on her bottom lip again, twisting around to face him, facial expression screaming that she was sorry. Nico's eyes widened, and he quickly reassured her. "It's okay," -he smiled while twisting his arm around to stroke her jawline- "I didn't mind," he spoke softly and tucked her into his side more securely.

Her hand reached out again, but instead tracing the angles of his face. Fingernails softly scraping the skin on his jaw, near his ear, and he closed his eyes; a warm feeling trickling into his chest. Her light touch re-routed itself and danced along his eyelids. Feeling his face shift under her palm she removed her hand and revealed his smile, instantly feeling the need inside her to smile back.

He sat up, startling her for a second, but not hesitating when he slowly ran his fingers up the inside of her arm. She mewled softly, and blushed, thinking that the small noise would make him stop. His deep chuckling proved to her otherwise while an idea took place in her head. He read the unknowing look in her eyes, curiousity playing on her face as she spoke.

"Would you-" she broke off, swallowing slowly as she thought about her next words. Nico leaned his head over, silently asking her to finish her thought.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you?" She whispered so quietly he thought he'd imagined it. Looking down, she waited for his reaction to her words, beginning to regret saying them before he whispered back, "No," -reaching out to hold her chin- "I wouldn't."

She leaned over, and inched her face closer to his, hesitating momentarily before meeting his eyes, approval shining in the black ink, and brushed her lips against his. Waves of sparks ran through her and she quickly pulled away, gasping. His eyes opened and he sat up, gathering her in his arms and tugging her into his lap as she quivered.

He swept her long hair to the side and leaned his face into the crook of her neck, breathing out slowly and feeling her tremble even more. Nuzzling into her neck, he blew air across her pale shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her worry about something.

"I- I don't know what I'm doing," she murmered, feeling slightly ashamed in herself. He smiled against her skin.

"Then I'll teach you," he spoke softly, and turned her around. He wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, sliding his fingers up into her hair and drawing her closer before lifting his lips to hers, hand holding her head firmly in place. She sat there, shocked, for a moment; then tentatively moving her lips against his.

They switched places, Nico straddling her hips and Taylor looking up at him as she broke away slowly.

"Nico-"

"I dare you."

"What?"

"I dare you to move," he spoke slyly with a hint of a smirk lingering on his face and desire gleaming in his eyes.

"But, Nico-"

"I dare you to lift yourself up of this bed." Taylor's eyes widened as he lowered his face to hers, and stopped just in front of her, noses touching.

"_Nico_," she whispered.

"Yes, love?" The sides of Taylor's mouth twitched upward into a crooked smile at Nico's pet name, and his clueless-ness.

"We have to go to school."

"But it's only-" he started, but Taylor pointed out the clock.

"Holy crap!"

* * *

><p>Yes. It is MAJORLY suckish, I apologize. I'm also not the most experienced in writing romance :3 Just, hang with me, kay? I'll probably get better at this... I really hope.<p> 


End file.
